1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel compound useful in the field of medicine and more specifically to a novel compound which can inhibit the proliferation of microorganisms and show antibacterial effect as well as a method for preparing the compound, an antibacterial agent containing the compound or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof as an essential component and novel microorganisms belonging to the genus Streptomyces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Staphylococcus aureus is known as a causative bacillus of suppurative diseases. This is clinically isolated in the highest frequency among the strains originated from outpatients, while this is second to Pseudomonas aeruginosa in the isolation-frequency among the strains originated from inpatients. Moreover, the infection in a hospital with multiresistant bacteria such as methycillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA) has often been observed and becomes a serious problem in large hospitals which have patients with advanced diseases. It has, in general, been known that the MRSA includes a large number of strains resistant to .beta.-lactam antibiotics as well as a large number of strains resistant to antibiotics other than the .beta.-lactam antibiotics such as gentamicin (GM), tobramycin (TOB), erythromycin (EM) and clindamycin (CLDM) (see, for instance. OGURI et al., "Rinsho To Biseibutsu (Clinic and Microorganisms)", 1988, 15, pp. 7-15). Under such circumstances, there has long been desired an antibacterial agent effective for controlling or inhibiting the MRSA.